Death By Pleasure
by Long Forgotten Memories
Summary: AU: Harry kills his Uncle, the light side still has hope for him, even though his hope is all gone. Harry is begining to find pleasure in other's pain, being showed to him by the Malfoys and Voldemort.R&R Dark Harry Abuse, Torture, Swearing
1. Chapter 1

_The world is not supposed to be an easy place. It is full of betrayal, pain, and suffering. No one can deny that, they may have overcome their trials but others have learned to live in them. To thrive in the pain, the bitterness, and hatred, to become one with what they themselves once feared. They, themselves become fearless, one who others fear, yet their own greatest enemy still remains. One that cannot be destroyed by a simple spell, a curse, they are left to fight themselves, until they self-destruct... until they fall...  
_

_

* * *

_

Pain… the only thing I can remember. The only thing I have felt, the pain of the belt, of betrayal, and of loneliness. I cannot remember how long I have been in this prison. This prison I can leave; yet I choose to remain. For this is real this is my life. I am nothing... nothing but a fool.

My only friend now is the darkness. For when I rest within it my pains, and sufferings diminish if only for a small time. For one blissful moment I am free. To be free is something I have only dreamt for. Something I do not believe is truly real. To be free is to have hope. To have hope is have love. To have love is to be weak. To be is weak is to fall.

Tell me have you guessed who the pathetic person is? Did you know that this person has so many see him as a hero, that his own relatives beat him senseless? This poor tortured soul was once a beacon of light. This soul once was full of hope, compassion, love, and an endless will to survive.

You may know me as the Great Harry Potter; am I really so great now?

I didn't think so.

* * *

A young teenage boy lied broken, and beaten on a soiled old cot. Blood was dripping slowly down from the corner of his swollen abused lips. He has a black eye and numerous broken bones. His emerald eyes dark, dull, and forebading; his face a mask of stone, showing no pain, no sorrow, no anything. He waits with an almost dreading sense for his Uncle's return. Waiting for the pain to start all over once again. To know the feeling of true torture, and of true hatred. The boy laughs bitterly a weak pathetic sound, "The Boy Who Lived," he wheezed, "What life is this?" 

Harry glanced to his barred door hearing thunderous footsteps ascending up the stairs. His Uncle's monturous footsteps each thump bringing him closer. Harry closed his eyes as he heard the gently turn of the door knob.

"Boy," Came his Uncle's gruff voice, "I have been thinking, and I have decided it is time for us to begin a new game. One that will give me great joy."

Harry cracked an eye open, his eyes widened terrified, his Uncle stood in only a bathrobe. This was indeed a new game, and even in Harry's pain ridden mind he could see what this game would end up being. This game was far worse than any he'd been forced to play before.

Harry shook his head; God had no mercy for him. He couldn't stand this any longer, "Enough," Harry spoke gruffly his voice not very strong.

His Uncle's face twisted into a scowl and he walked closer to the abused Potter, "What did you say to me, boy?"

Harry slowly dragged his beaten body up into a standing position, "I said enough, you have beaten me, crushed my spirit, I have deserved none of it." Harry's voice was gaining strength even as he body was begining to shake, "Ever since I have been here you have treated me like dirt, and I have done nothing but try to appease you." Harry's eyes took on a weird gleam, "I have had enough."

His Uncle laughed with mirth, seeing the beaten boy stand wobbly on his feet, "You are not threat to me, whelp, it is time to show you your place once more. You are nothing a freak. Your own world has abandon and I am left with you. Yes, I will show you your place." He took one step toward his nephew, and another. Each step the fat oaf took not noticing the weird red light surrounding the determined boy, finally in reaching distance his Uncle raised his hand to strike.

"You have forced me to suffer, for the last time Vernon." Harry began to glow brightly. His eye taking on a red tint.

"I don't think so freak," His Uncle lunged at him, only to be propelled back by the strange light. Harry lifted his Uncle effortlessly into the air and held him tightly against the bloodstained wall.

"You are nothing compared to me, Vernon, you are a lowly muggle and I, a great wizard." Harry smirked evilly, "I think it is time for you to play one of my games. It's called how long can the muggle last without dying."

Vernon could not speak but his face held an animalistic fear. He tried to squirm from of the light's grasp, but it only seemed to hold tighter. A searing pain came through his body, his blood seemed to be boiling in his veins. His eyes widened as the pain started taking on a new form.

Smirking as his Uncle's mouth was open in a silent scream, "You have taken everything away from me." Harry whispered hatefully, "So I will repay you by taking your life."

Harry watched in deep satisfaction as his Uncle's body began to convulse, and spasim, the pain he was feeling apparent on his face. Blood began pour out of his body, as cuts began to appear across his chest, arms, and legs. A sharp bone breaking crack was heard, and Harry grinned in pleasure at seeing his Uncle's body fall motion less. Harry laughed slightly to himself, "Now that wasn't very long," he muttered.

Harry fell back to his cot, his body's wounds catching up to him. He closed his eyes hoping to control the pain his was feeling. Relaxing his muscles Harry began to feel extremely warm, opening his eyes, Harry saw the red light again, his wounds slowly healing before his eyes. Till nothing was left but a scar, a memory.

Sitting up Harry tested his body, it was a little sore but seemingly as good as new. He shook his head shocked at the turn of events. He sighed life was about to get more complicated. Harry stood and walked to his door, ignoring the naked corpse of his uncle. He went down the stair case and straight out the door. Into the dead of night; ignoring the raining pelting against his head. He imagined bitterly the angels were crying for someone. Maybe even him. He shook his head banishing the thoguth from his mind. Heading for anywhere but where his used to be.

Trudging down the streets in his dirty clothes, Harry was trying to come up with a plan. He was to be a fifth year wizard, he had no wand, and had a power he knew not how to control. Looking to the falling rain; he sighed maybe it is time to gain friendship from an old enemy. Harry smirked, yes that would be quite interesting.

* * *

Dumbledore arrived on the doorsteps of the Dursley house hold. The door was wide open and there was no sign of life. The house stood there dark and forebading. Almost tempting you to come in and find it's dark secrets. The old man flinched at the heavy smell of blood in the air. He shook his head wondering why he hadn't come sooner. He hoped that Harry was alive. He walked up the staircase and felt a strange dread. A feeling of almost helplessness. He saw a metal door with bars and many locks on it opened a crack. 

Good God, the headmaster though mortifiedt, they couldn't have lock him in there, no decent human being would.

He entered the bedroom cautiously the smell of blood was becoming intoxicating as he approached. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. There at the far end of the bedroom was a dirty blood stained cot. Whips, chains, and belts littered the floor. What had suprised him most was the very naked Vernon Dursley slumped unmovingly against the wall. Blood caked all over his body, and his limbs hung limply away from him. Making him look more like a rag doll. His eyes were hanging out of his head held on by a thin cord of flesh. Dumbledore turned away from the sight and swiftly walked out of the house. He aparated quickly to Hogwarts, and rushed into his office. Calling Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin to him.

"You rang," Came the drawl of Severus Snape. Remus Lupin, he saw already sitting there, "Tsk, I see your lapped dog beat me here."

"I have not time for you sarcastic comments Severus. Sit down I told you this was urgent."

Severus glowered as he sat into the uncomfortably soft chair offered.

"What I have called you both in for is about Harry. He..."

"Harry? Is he alright?"

Dumbledore sighed and rested his head in his hand, "Remus, calm yourself as far as I know the boy is fine."

Remus opened his mouth to speak again but was silenced by the wave of Dumbledore's hand.

"Harry is fine, but his Uncle is laying mutilated in his bedroom. I have no direct evidence linking Harry to this, but it seems that he has been abused repeatedly all this summer. The bedroom I found Mr. Dursley in was a wreck. There was blood everywhere." Dumbledore sighed, "There was no sign of Harry at all."

A chilly silence fell between the three men.

"Could it have been a Death Eater attack?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "One you knew nothing of, Severus?" Dumbledore turned his attention to Lupin, "Remus I know this is shocking for you but I need you to notify the Order, as well as Sirius. Harry may be unstable right now, so we must find him quickly before he harms himself or another. Check the Weasley and Granger's households, and any other friend's houses he knew of."

Lupin stood with a dazed look on his face and nodded, walking out the door.

"Albus, are you telling me you had know clue of the abuse?" Severus spoke skeptically.

Closing his eyes wearily Dumbledore nodded his head slowly almost painfully, "I knew of it, but not this. I had no clue the amount of abuse that was going on. I thought it was a slap here, a shove there."

Severus stood angrily as he glared almost hatefully at the headmaster, "The fact that you knew leaves you responsible, Dumbledore. What on earth did you think you could accomplish by leaving him in there? Did you wish to make another Dark Lord? What a genius idea make a new Dark Lord to defeat the old one."

"I never intended that. I just wanted Harry to grow up normally. Away from our world's influence."

Snape scoffed, "You wanted to be his only influence. You were being selfish."

Dumbledore lowered his head, "Severus, it was all to keep him safe. There where his mother's blood survives will he be protected. All I ever wanted was for Harry to have a normal life. I wanted him to be safe. I wanted him to be happy."

"But what did Harry want?" Severus shook his head, "Albus, you've destroyed a child. Think of what you've done."

Dumbledore looked up sharply, "Severus, I need you to send a post to the muggle police. Tell them strange noises were heard."

Snape just nodded, continuing on his way out the door, "Was he really protected?"

As Dumbledore watched his Potion's Professor leave he had a sudden thought. Petunia Durlsey wasn't in the house. It didn't look like she had lived there for a while. Dumbledore sat there feeling older than he had in a long time, he rested his head in his hands as lone tear fell down his cheek, he muttered, "What have I done?"

* * *

**AN:** FIRST CHAPTER REVISED! 

REMEMBER ALL NEW READERS...

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

A figure draped in shadow, stood leaning against a broken brick wall in Knockturn Alley. Cold eyes surved the area, looking for someone. Watching as crippled, mad, and dark people passed by. No one noticing him, except for a young blond, he seemed to be a mini version of the man standing next to him. Both with platinum blond hair and calculating grey eyes.

"Father, that git's staring at me."

The man glanced at the figure, staring into cold emerald eyes, seemingly recognizing them, but from where he cannot remember, "Calm yourself, Draco, this is Knockturn Alley, you should know by now nearly everyone here is a little crazy."

Draco nodded, still feeling wary of the stranger in the shadows.

"Lucius," A greasy haired man called, "Have I got news to share with you."

"Ah, Severus," Lucius smirked at his old friend, "Let us have a chat then. Draco stay out here and wait for me. If anyone comes near you knock. Understand?"

Draco sighed and nodded, and watched the two men walk into a grim looking building. Draco turned to look at the stranger and was surprised to see him gone. He felt his hair stand on end as he could almost feel someone breathing on his neck.

Then suddenly Draco felt a presence behind him. A wand poked into his back as a toneless voice spoke coldly, "We have to chat as well."

Draco was then suddenly pushed into the building next to where his father had gone. He fell to the floor swearing and muttering about his new robes. He stood and dusted himself up and turned to look at the stranger. He held back a gasp at who it was infront of him.

"Potter?" Draco was shocked, before him stood someone resembling Harry Potter. He had long raven black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had scars over his face that seem to distract you from the lightning bolt shaped scar and old scars running down both arms. His outfit was grubby and stained with blood. What was most appealing though were his eyes. His emerald eyes, that looked cold, dark, and as though they had seen far too much in his short life already.

The stranger smirked, "Good guess, Malfoy."

"Potter, bloody hell, what did you think you were doing threatening me with your wand. You are so stupid to do this here no ones going to save you. My father's right next door. Now let me go or I swear to Merlin I will make sure you're sent on a one way ticket straight to Azkaban."

Harry's smirk widened, "You mean this wand." He lifted a stick, which was just a stick, nothing special what so ever about it, "As for Azkaban, I think I'd rather enjoy a vacation."

Draco who had been in the process of leaving turned and looked at Harry, "Are you crazy? Why would you think that? Are you sick?"

Harry sat down on the dirty floor resting his back against the wall, "The scars I'm sure you have noticed are the remains of my relatives love. They seem to have this little issue that has them believing abuse is the only sign of love."

A look of shock passed across Draco's face, "Didn't Dumbledore put a stop to them?"

Laughing bitterly Harry shook his head, "No, he didn't do shit." Harry scowled, "He had to have known he addressed my letter to the cupboard under the stairs." He spoke seemingly muttering to himself.

Draco fell into a sitting position on the ground and rested his grey eyes on the boy infront of him, "Now you really have my undivided attention. Why is Azkaban after the Golden Boy?"

"The Golden Boy as you put it was sick of his family. Enough was enough, so I killed him." Harry's eyes seemed to gleam animalistically.

"Killed who?" Draco asked heistantly.

" Vernon, my dear Malfoy, my fat oversized pig of an Uncle. I didn't just kill him, no, I tortured him slowly. Though he deserved much worst for what he was about to do…" Harry shut his eyes and rested his head against the cool rotting wood.

"What was he going to do?" Draco murmured quietly. Wondering absently what could be worse than the scars that littered Harry's body.

Harry looked at the older boy and shook his head, "I didn't come here to tell you the sob story that is my life."

Draco scoffed, "Then what did you come here for."

"Now, now, Malfoy, I've been sitting here for about three days waiting for you and your father to come through so have a little patient."

Rolling his eyes Draco stood and offered his hand out to Harry; Harry accepted and stood as well, "I need your help."

Draco looked at him expectantly; waiting for the abused boy to speak.

Harry sighed, "I know we have been enemies, and that we have never really gotten along. I also know that you may hate me. But, look at me. If Dumbledore finds me before Azkaban, he'll just try to force me into hiding."

"Would that be so bad?"

Harry glared coldly at Draco, "I have been imprisoned all of my life." Harry spoke spitfully, spitting a small amount of blood on the ground he smirked at Draco's almost frightened look. "Why would I want to go back?"

Draco recovered from his fright, nodded his head in understanding, "But why me?"

"Because you're the last place anyone would look," Harry drawled lazily.

Draco smirked, "That very Slytherin of you Harry."

"I've learned from the best Malfoy."

"Alright, my father is next door having a conversation about something, with Snape." Draco put his finger against his chin, "Now that I think about it, they're probably talking about you."

Harry nodded disgustedly, "I am the favorite topic of the wizarding world."

"Of course," Draco glanced at Harry's attire, "We'll have to give you some of my old clothes when we arrive home. If you're to be in the presences of Malfoys you need to have class."

Harry remained silent.

Putting his hand against the door Draco turned to Harry, "You know this could be the beginnings of a Great Friendship."

"Hn," Harry grunted.

Draco laughed opening the door.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat down across from his old friend Severus Snape. Wondering idly what the news was. Severus sat across from him with a smug look on his face and Lucius really wanted this news to be shared. NOW… 

"Now, Severus, what is this news that is so exciting?"

Severus grinned looking like Christmas had come early, "It has to do with our favorite Golden Boy."

"Potter?"

Severus nodded, "As I said, it has to do with our favorite Golden Boy. He killed and tortured his Uncle, and no one has seen a trace of him since. It's almost as though he has disappeared. The old fool worried. It sounds as though he had know clue that Potter was capable of this."

Lucius looked at Severus disbelieving, "Are we talking about the same Harry Potter? The Golden Boy of Hogwarts, the Boy Who Bloody Wouldn't Die?"

"Ah, my old friend do you not trust me?"

"Of course I don't." Lucius smirked at the scowl appearing on Severus's face, "Now tell me what brought on this act of murder."

Severus's face grew serious, "It seems his Uncle was beating him."

Lucius was shocked, so the Golden Boy didn't have a golden life, "Dumbledore did nothing about this? I mean I understand that we wouldn't help him, because well we detest the boy. Dumbledore though I thought he liked him." Lucius rested his finger against his temple thoughtfully, "That's it, no one likes him."

Shaking his head Severus sighed, "Sometimes I think you are delusional. I mean honestly Dumbledore likes Potter, think of all the freebies he gives him.

Grinning Lucius nodded, "Of course how silly of me to doubt him."

"Now the abuse," Severus held back a growl, "He new about it; he even had the guts to claim he left the brat there to protect him."

"Obviously he didn't think about the threat inside," Lucius smirked, "This could work in our favor, I mean think of how betrayed he must feel."

"Yes, I agree. I can imagine the turmoil his going through. Knowing that those he thought cared for him left. That they left him there to die." Severus grinned, " I believe we should notify the Dark Lord as soon as possible."

Lucius stood, "Well…"

He was cut off by the door opening instantly the two Death Eaters pointed the wand at the two newcomers.

"Father, it's me." A familar voice rang from one of them.

"Draco? I told you to wait outside." Lucius scowled, his own son didn't listen.

Draco rubbed the back of his head smiling, "I know but my new friend needs to talk to you."

The two older men focused their attention on the other boy. They took in his scarred up face and battered out fit. Staring into cold green eyes, their eyes traveled slowly up to his forehead. Where a lightning bolt scar rested.

Severus gapped in shock, "Bloody hell, it's Potter."

Harry walked forward ignoring the wands pointed at him, and smirked, "Hello to you too, Professor."

* * *

AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS... akuma-river: _blushes_ I really don't think I'm that good... Ramen II: you are a very hyper person... keep leaving me those reviews they make me smile... Werewolf777: thanks for being the first to review... THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! 

Please **READ AND REVIEW**... it makes me update faster than I would normally...

YAY SECOND CHAPPIE REVISED I'M STARTING ON THE THIRD IT WILL BE OUT TODAY... IN FACT I THINK I MIGHT POST A NEW CHAPTER TODAY OR TOMARROW!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sat there fearlessly ignoring the fact he was with supporters of the man who wished him to be six feet under. Afterall he had just escaped from his murdering uncle. Well, Harry thought, he didn't know if his uncle ever really planned to murder him. Harry smirked.

"Potter?"

"Yes, Professor, we've already established who I am." Harry's smirk deepened.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. What I'm sure Severus meant to say is; Why the hell are you standing here when you are suppose to be missing?" Lucius sneered gaining control of his shock, "You're with your enemies if you haven't figured that out."

Harry turned his attention to the eldest Malfoy, "Your son has agreed to help me."

"Is this true, Draco?"

"Yes," Draco bowed his head, "I understand that we used to be enemies, but look at him. Is he really any higher than us? Look at him father just look at him. See him for what he really is. No the Boy Who Lived, not The Golden Boy, just Harry Potter. Can't you see what I see. I see someone trying to hold on with all of their might. Someone who is fighting to not be destroyed."

Harry glanced at Draco a glimmer of respect showing in his desolate eyes.

Lucius nodded, and turned back to Harry only seeing the look of someone who had seen too much in their short life, "I believe you are already too late for that."

Draco gasped and stared at his father, he then glanced at Harry. He saw something he didn't notice before. His eyes had dark shadows under them. His mouth look as though is didn't know how to smile. Draco inwardly shook his head, his father had to be wrong; Harry would survive this.

Harry smirked at Lucius, "I didn't come here for you all to feel pity for the great Boy Who Bloody Doesn't Know How To Die."

"Really then Potter, what did you come here for?" Severus scowled.

"For revenge of course."

"Revenge on whom?"

Harry glanced at Draco who looked away from Harry's unwavering gaze, "Revenge on the world, which gave me so much and then took it away without my consent. Revenge on the people who betrayed me. Revenge on those who left me."

Lucius and Severus shared a look that neither boy saw. That look held relief, and something else that couldn't be named... maybe guilt.

"I offered to let him stay with us." Draco spoke quietly.

Lucius looked at his son then looked back to the bitter fifteen year old boy, "I believe I am willing to allow that. There are some rules though. You cannot reveal where you are living, and if you are found out you are to say you stayed with us without our knowledge of who you were."

Harry nodded as a response and turned to Severus, "Will you be telling Dumblefuck of my whereabouts?"

Shaking his head Severus let loose a small smile, "No, but I will be telling the Dark Lord."

Harry chuckled softly, "Yes, I wouldn't mind having a chat with my favorite Dark Lord."

Lucius nodded and sighed, "Well let us get you settled, maybe we'll do something about those hideous scars."

Harry allowed Draco and Lucius to go first out the old beat up door but stopped Severus by grabbing him tightly by the arm, "Who do you serve?" He asked his eyes hardening. His eyes held distrust knowing that Severus held the role of spy.

Severus looked indifferently into cold emerald eyes, "The same person you do Mr. Potter."

"Aw, that's to bad, you aren't as stupid as I originally believed." Harry smirked letting him go and walked off ahead of him, "It's Harry."

Severus nodded the action went unseen behind Harry's back, "Same to you as well," and the two left following the Malfoys.

* * *

"Draco, supper is at seven bring Harry down so he can meet your mother."

Draco nodded energetically and pulled Harry up the stairs of Malfoy Manor and down a long hallway, to a dark black uninviting door.

"This will be your room; we have plenty of them but this one I thought of immediately when Father said you could stay. Mine is the green one right next door and down the hall the silver ones are my parents." Draco opened the black door and tugged Harry in.

Harry glanced around at the perfectly decorated room, "Black and silver, my favorites." Draco grinned and ran jumping onto Harry's new bed.

"Much nicer than a cupboard." Harry spoke almost merrily.

Draco's smile faded, "What they did to you wasn't right. No one should ever do that to their kin."

Harry sat on the bed by him, "I survived didn't I?" Harry stared emptily at the Malfoy, "I mean after all what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Muggles or not, family isn't supposed to do that. Think about it, he could have killed you."

"Relax the only thing they did was make me pro-violence." Harry said smirking secretly hoping those words would give the blonde some comfort.

Draco grinned, "You need nicer clothes."

Harry tilted his head as Draco ran out of the room returning quickly with a black button up shirt and black slacks. Harry raised an eyebrow at the hyperactive smile on Draco's face, "Where the hell do you get that energy?"

Draco's smile just widened, "Hurry and change we're about the same size so you should be able to fit in them."

Harry sighed and took the clothes and changed quickly in the bathroom. He was surprised the clothes fit. It was obvious though these clothes were old. Though were rather new.

Coming out Harry heard Draco whistle, "You clean up pretty good."

Harry rolled his eyes and said flatly, "You are psycotically scary. You don't act this way at school."

"You should see me in the Slytherin dorms."

Harry inwardly shuddered, "Note to self never give Draco sugar." He muttered invisioning Draco running around with pixie sticks in his hands.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Harry shook his head to clear his mind of the nightmarish images.

Draco stared hard at Harry and then reverted back to his smile.

"It isn't time for supper but let's head down, and see exactly what my father can do for your scars."

Draco rushed out of the door calling back, "Hurry up Harry." When he saw his friend wasn't following him.

Harry started walking out the door think; he has to run out of energy. He then stopped walking the words of Draco finally processed through his mind, "Wait, maybe I like my scars," he muttered then continued on following the hyper Malfoy.

The duo entered a red and black sitting room, where they saw Severus and Lucius sitting quite comfortable on a cushiony sofa. They seemed deeply into their conversation. Harry believed it to be about him and wondered how Draco would attract their attention.

Draco walked right up to the two and yelled, "Father!"

Harry chuckled inwardly, that's how.

Lucius and Severus had been so into their conversation jumped in surprise to Draco's voice, Harry stood behind watching and leaning comfortably against the wall. A small smile barely visible on his face.

"Draco, you have a half an hour left." Severus said clutching his heart, "Why in bloody hell are you here?"

Draco grinned, "You know you love me Uncle Sev."

"That is where you are wrong." Severus smirked, "I haven't nor will I ever love you."

Shocked Draco looked Severus, you could almost see the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Severus for a moment panicked and quickly tried to save himself, "I was only kidding Draco. Of course I love you."

Draco immediatly reverted back to his annoyingly hyper self. Inwardly dancing, he laughed outwardly. While Severus could sense that he had been tricked glowered angered that he had once again been outsmarted by a teenage boy.

Lucius sighed at his friend and son's antics, "What do you want?"

Draco ran over to Harry and once again proceeded to drag him in front of the two men, "Fix Harry."

Severus just stared at Harry blinking, then chuckled seeing the look on the boy's face, "Draco have you been torturing Harry?"

Shaking his head Draco smiled innocently, "I just gave him some clothes, now it's your turn to get rid of the scars."

Lucius stood and walked out of the room, Harry just watched him go blankly and then turned to Severus, "Does Draco always act like this?"

Severus lifted a finger to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully, "Normally not in public but other wise," Severus looked at the still hyper Malfoy then back at Harry and lowered his head defeatedly, "Yes."

Harry sighed and sat next to the older man, "And you have remained sane?"

Severus was about to reply but was interrupted by the elder Malfoy returning, "Severus has never been sane."

Rolling his eyes Severus just scowled.

Lucius walked up to Harry with some sort of bottle, "This cream will make your scars disappear." He looked thoughtful, "Except probably for the lightning bolt scar."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm quite attached to my scars thank you."

Lucius rolled his eyes, and handed him the cream, "At least get rid of the ones on your face."

Harry stashed the cream in his pocket, "Fine I'll give it some thought. These scars though are my reminder of what I've been through."

Lucius smirked, "You are stubborn."

"I know." Harry gazed levelly at the older man, "You aren't the first to notice."

"Harry," Draco started jumping up and down, "Let's go find my mom, it's almost time for supper."

"Can't we just sit…" Harry never got to finish his sentence as once again he was dragged away by Draco.

The two older men looked to each other, "Do you think it's wise to allow Draco to drag Harry around like that? I mean he probably is just waiting to crack."

"Severus I think Draco will be good for Harry." Lucius sighed sitting back down on the couch, "I for one hope Harry's not alone when he breaks…"

Severus just stared out at the doorway where the two boys had just left, and nodded. Not even the Boy Who Lived can fight off the inevitable.

* * *

AN: Hey all it's summer, you honestly think I'm at home... hell no I'm out partying and flying everywhere with my brother. Well here's a chapter for you all, please keep the reviews coming... yuppers... I think I'm heading to the pool... oh yeah be on the look out I'm going to start a new story and it definatly is not for the weak hearted... 

Sorry for any grammer and spelling errors I'm sure there are plenty...

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

YES THE LAST CHAPTER IS REVISED EXPECT A NEW CHAPPIE TODAY OR TOMARROW!

ALL MY LOVE! KEEP REVIEWING!


	4. Note

Hmmmmm well this is intersting... I am completely revising this story... so stay tuned to the revised version as well as a new chapter that will be up in about a month...

Sorry... but... I was reading it and it needs a little more... I don't know... just something more...

love,

Kyra


End file.
